A conventional ratchet tool 1 is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a head having a space 10 for receiving an operation member 11 therein and a hole 101 defined in a bottom of the head of the tool 1 so that a socket releasing rod 100 extends through the hole 101 and a passage 111 in the operation member 11. A pawl member 12 received in the head of the tool 1 and has a curved toothed surface 120 for engaging with a toothed periphery 110 of the operation member 11. The pawl member 12 is pivotally received in a pawl receiving member 13 in the head and a protrusion 121 is movably received in a slot 131 of the pawl receiving member 13. A ball 140 and a spring 14 are received in a recess 132 in an inside of the pawl receiving member 13. The ball 140 is biased by the spring 14 and contacts a positioning portion 122 of the pawl member 12. A lever 130 extends from the pawl receiving member 13 and is accessed from an outside of the tool 1 so that when pushing the lever 130, the pawl member 12 is pivoted and is positioned by the ball 140 pushing the positioning portion 122. One of two sides of the pawl member 12 contacts against an inside of the head so that when the tool 1 is rotated in one direction to let the inside of the head push the pawl member 12, a torque is applied to an object engaged with the operation member 11. If the tool 1 is rotated in the other direction, the pawl member 12 pushes the ball 140 to compress the spring 14, and the pawl member 12 moves over the teeth of the toothed periphery 110 of the operation member 11 while the operation member 11 is maintained still. However, the operation member 11 of the conventional ratchet tool can only be rotated one revolution as the tool 1 is rotated one revolution. This means that when an object is screwed so firm, the user has to apply a larger force to rotate the ratchet tool 1 so that if the user cannot apply such a large force, he/she has no choice to give up.
The present invention relates to a ratchet tool which has a disk with an engaging member extending therefrom for engaging with a socket and the disk has a flange having toothed inner periphery. A toothed rotator eccentrically and rotatably engages with the toothed inner periphery of the disk. A ratchet means is engaged with the rotator so that when the ratchet tool rotates multiple revolutions, the engaging member rotates one revolution. This means the user uses less force to rotate the socket.